Ending at the Beginning and Beginning at the End
by Zero112
Summary: Is it possible to be lost in reality, to question everything you know until there's nothing left to question? Follow Saito Hiraga as he not only searches for what he's lost, but discovers what there's to gain.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zero No Tsukaima, or any other series, books, movies, etc. as the story goes on as I continue to write.

**A/N: **Being my first story for this series. I intend on doing my best to show you what I have to offer you; the reader. However, if this story is to succeed...I'll need your help. Don't get me wrong I have a fluid plan for this story, but the voices of the many are stronger than the whispers of a few. Never be afraid to voice what you have to say, or the opportunity to come will be that of the one that came.

**Prologue**

The wind blows softly, whisking a few fallen leaves into an empty street which is sloped downwards. It is illuminated by a few streetlights that line the concrete pavement which is overlooked by a tall row of trees on either side of this lonely road. A few parked cars lie under these street lights, protected by these artificial suns, for nature's light-bulb in the sky has rested for the night, engrossing the enormous city of Tokyo, Japan in darkness entirely. However, man kind's touch of excellence has made the city look like day with it's flashing lights, and quorums of people hurrying from place to place across the wide intersections that are all over this magical city.

However, back to this oddly; empty street in Tokyo. We hear a pair of clambering footsteps emerge. The direction to which the hurried steps are coming from are unknown until a lone figure turns one of the corners, shrouded in darkness the figure hurries continuously down the empty street. It's shadow runs along, protruding from it's feet as it jumps from the pavement to one of the parked cars and back down to the concrete again. The figure pants raggedly as it stares back towards the corner it had emerged from, expecting something to follow, but nothing ever comes. The figure still shrouded, pants once again as it rests it's hands on it's knees, trying to maintain balance and a steady breath again.

"I think he went this way!" said a boisterous voice suddenly.

The figure straightened up as it continued to run downward, rounding a corner where a seven-story parking garage was located with another empty street alongside it. The figure continued to run along the pavement near the parking complex. It's shadow still keeping pace, but falling behind as the yellow light just above the entrance to the garage distorted the figure's shadow below.

The figure halted once more falling to one knee as he heard a new voice followed by more than one pair of footsteps this time, "This shortcut better pay off!"

"It will, trust me! That pipsqueak wont know what hit 'em!"

The figure panicked as it hurried within the parking garage, disappearing into the darkness as it hid behind one of the many parked cars, looking around till it spotted a nearby staircase. The figure crouched, and made a hasty dash for the staircase running up them as little puddles of tears followed in the figure's wake as they were plastered on the cold concrete behind it.

The figure clambered up the steps tripping every so often as it managed to finally reach the roof access door of the complex. The figure pushed open the door, the moon above, illuminated his figure entirely as he ran to the ledge of the parking garage roof across the lot.

He was young, seventeen, give or take. He had black hair that spiked up and around his head. His face was that of panic as he had one eye closed due to river of blood that poured heavily from his skull onto one of his eyes while the other one which was as blue as the sea could be, only streamed with tears.

The blood rolled down from his head to his chin, finally cascading down upon his blue and white hoodie. The red liquid marked the white portion of the hoodie that stretched from the collar to the chest. Everything else was blue even his jeans which gripped his legs snugly.

The young man gripped his bloodied head as he stared down at his running feet which were encased in blue sneakers with white trimming around them. The young man pulled his hand away from his head and looked at his bloodied pale hand that had gotten some of the blood on his white cuff of the now red white and blue hoodie.

He finally reached the ledge and peered down below, seeing two groups of at least five guys meeting one another in front of the garage opening.

"Did you see 'em!?"

"Nah, that slippery little whore got away from us too!"

"Shit! Where could he have gotten off too!?"

The young man watched in terror as one of the men knelt down, staring at something.

The man below had noticed small droplets of blood on the pavement that went unnoticed by everyone else in the group. He knelt down and shot his head up instantly, noticing a head retract back as well from over top the ledge of the parking garage roof. He stood and pointed, ushering silence from the rest of the group.

"He's in there."

The young man panted like mad as he sat up against the ledge. His heart dropped as he heard a malicious yell, "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

The tears returned as he darted from his sitting position towards an elevator he saw next to the roof access door. He slammed up against the door of the elevator as he watched the numbers rise from one to two then to three.

He stumbled backwards in terror, for he hadn't hit the elevator button yet.

He raced back down the steps gripping either side of the railing trying to prevent himself from falling down the stairwell. He had gone down two flights when he heard hurried footsteps racing now upwards towards him, panicking he diverted his attention towards the door that read "fifth floor". He shoved it open racing towards the concrete pillars that lie in the darkness in the back of the parking lot on this level.

Once he reached one of the pillars he hid behind it crouching as soon as possible as he hugged the pillar, staring around and noticing that the lot was nearly half full. _Thank god. _He thought to himself.

From the darkness he watched at least three guys pour out of the door the young man had just exited from.

The young man hid behind the pillar not wishing to look, the tears returning to his bloodied face which he cupped fiercely. The bleeding had finally stopped and his head throbbed intensely now. He crept once more to the pillars corner still crouched as he peered around, seeing that the men had vanished. The young man stood up, his knees ready to buckle under him. He stared at the elevator. It was his only shot of getting out of here alive cause he know he'd be damned if he took the stairs again.

Still crouched he mustered up the courage to dart from row to row of parked cars, whimpering all the while. He finally reached the last row and now stared at the elevator door that was just across the way. He felt his pocket and pulled out a newly sharpened pencil from school. He gripped it in front of his face, kissing the eraser softly. He dashed across towards the elevator, putting himself in the open, he hit the down button ferociously. He crept back to a wall that was nearby the elevator door out of sight as he waited for it to open. He stared from behind the concrete wall, yet shrouded in darkness once more.

The young man watched in horror as one of the thugs emerged from the elevator door, stepping out sas he stared around him. The young man waited when he had his back turned to him when he dashed forward shoving the thug down onto the pavement and entered the elevator, hitting the the first floor button like a mad-man.

"HE'S OVER HERE!" yelled the downed man as he pulled out a gun and fired towards the elevator nearly striking the young man in the hand. As he fell backwards on the hard metal floor, watching as all three men ran towards the slowly closing elevator door. The door closed in time as the young man was whisked down to the first floor of the parking garage still laying sprawled out across the floor, not believing what he just done was real. He struggled back to his feet as the elevator door opened and he dashed through not caring if anybody saw him. He just had to get out! He had to escape! He ran not hearing any footsteps following him, He pushed on daring himself not to stare back, yet he did and saw no one and pulled his attention forward towards the now welcoming yellow light of the parking garage entrance. He ran past the last concrete pillar knowing he was finally home free.

Then he felt it...

He face erupted in agony as he was thrown backwards onto the concrete. He gripped his face, his hands muffling his screams. He got on all fours still gripping his gushing face until he felt the air escape his lungs as a heavy boot struck his abdomen, sending him flying onto his back gasping for air. He clutched his face and stomach as rolled on his front, leaving his back exposed. He tried to get up, only to be met with the same force directed to his butt that sent him skidding across the asphalt. He felt the rugged surface cut his cheek and neck.

The young man heard a large group of people encircle him. He could only lay there like a slug. His one eye staring back towards the pillar where now a man stood, leaning on it as he twirled what appeared to be a lead pipe that was dripping with what the young man could only figure was his own blood.

He felt himself be lifted as he then felt another punch hit in the stomach making him nearly vomit from the force. They lead him over to the stairwell holding him up by his arms as they dragged him up the seven-stories worth of stairs, his knees colliding with every step.

The darkness turned to moonlight as the ten thugs and the now bloodied and ragged young man went over to the same ledge where they had saw him peering from earlier. Once they arrived they threw the crumbled mess of a human against the little concrete wall.

The young man just stared at the towering figures around him which soon that parted as the pipe bearing man entered the group. He stood there for a moment the darkness preventing the young man from seeing his face.

He knelt down to the young man's level, "Where is it Saito?"

Saito sat there just staring at him for a while, "Somewhere where you assholes will never find it."

"Why you little!" hissed one of the thugs until the pipe wielding leader put a hand across his chest.

"That's enough Reggie." The leader turned from the thug identified as Reggie and back towards Saito, "Maybe Mrs. Hiraga will have the answers were looking for."

"No..." struggled Saito, coughing up more blood. "Cause... I'm the only one who knows where it is."

The leader crossed his arms, "Pick him up, we're taking him back to the warehouse."

Saito felt himself being lifted to his feet. He looked over at Reggie, who was scowling at him now from the side, now received a cocky white smile from the bloodied Saito.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Reggie as he ran at Saito, throwing a punch that sent Saito back and overtop the ledge.

"Reggie! you idiot!" was the last thing Saito heard as he felt gravity give way then return again as he felt himself being pushed towards the pavement. The wind rushed past him kicking up his blood in front of him. Saito looked back down towards the yellow light below and back towards the night sky. He then felt his arm crumble to dust as it hit the pavement first.

Then everything went dark.

**End of Prologue. **


End file.
